I Miss You  Percabeth
by Love Anime Love
Summary: Uma saudade profunda te abate. Uma música mostra tudo que sente sem seu amor por perto. Declarada em linhas de uma carta. O calor, o carinho, o conforto de ter seu corpo junto ao meu. Que me faz gritar... I Miss You.


Oi semideuses... ^-^

Eu fiz está songfic quando estava viajando.

Espero que gostem (I Miss You – Simple Plan)...

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**I Miss You**_

– Percy…

Escutei Annabeth Chase Jackson, adoro dizer o nome dela completo, me chamar do andar de baixo. Tenho que ser rápido. Bom por enquanto está tudo dando certo. Música no ponto certo. Carta e flores, uma Tulipa vermelha em cima da carta e um buque de Rosas vermelhas, em cima da escrivaninha.

– Percy! Será que esse Cabeça de Alga esqueceu que eu chegaria hoje. – disse Annabeth.

Pelo som de seus passos ela estava subindo as escadas é melhor eu ser rápido e ir para o quarto de hóspede antes que ela me veja.

Fui para o quarto de hospede, passou alguns segundos e da fresta da porta do quarto vi Annabeth entrar no nosso quarto. Assim que minha esposa entrou no nosso quarto, adoro falar minha esposa também é tão bom falar ou pensar nela, fui para a porta a tempo de ver Annabeth passar à mão na tulipa e se inclinar para sentir o cheiro das rosas e depois tirar a tulipa de cima da carta à pegar e desembrulha- lá e começar a ler.

Decorei cada palavra que escrevi naquela carta, vai parecer meloso demais. Mais fazer o que estou apaixonado. Mas se querem saber o que eu escrevi, então lá vai.

"I Miss You,

Sério sonho de meio-sangue nunca é só um sonho e fica pior quando no sonho... (pesadelo é a forma correta para o que tive). A pessoa que você ama termina com você.

_**To see you when I wake up is a gift **__**  
**__**I did't think could be real **__**  
**__**To know that you feel the same as I do**_

_Ver você quando eu acordo é um presente __  
__Eu não achava que pudesse ser real __  
__Saber que você sente a mesma coisa que eu._

E quando eu acordo e não a encontro ao meu lado, parece que meu coração quer sair do meu peito de tão acelerado que está e não consigo acalmá-lo, toda vez que eu olho pro lado e vejo que não está lá às imagens do meu pesadelo (definitivamente é pesadelo) vem à tona e fica difícil até respirar.

_**Is a three fold utopian dream **__**  
**__**You do something to me that I can't explain **__**  
**__**So would I be out off line if I said **__**  
**__**I miss you**_

_É um sonho utópico __  
__Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar __  
__Então eu deveria estar fora do sério se falasse __  
__Eu sinto sua falta_

Tento desviar a minha atenção para outra coisa. Mas quando viro o que encontro é a nossa foto em cima do criado-mudo. Nossa foto que tiramos perto do reflexo do Monumento de Washington. Inconsientemente me virei e peguei seu travesseiro. E me embriaguei com o seu perfume ainda existente. E fica insuportável não ter você aqui comigo.

_**I see your picture **__**  
**__**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**_

_Eu vejo sua foto __  
__Eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele no travesseiro vazio__perto do meu_

É tão difícil não ter você aqui ao meu lado Sra. Jackson. Cada dia, hora, minuto, segundo. Sem você é como se estivesse mergulhando mo Rio Estige denovo, cada nervo do meu corpo quiema e eu me sinto dessolvendo lenta e dolorosamente, sério não to exagerando não.

_**You have only been gone 10 days **__**  
**__**But already I'm wasting away**_

_Você foi há apenas 10 dias __  
__Mas eu já estou despedaçado_

É impossível, mesmo sabendo que voltará, não sentir sua falta é mais forte que eu. Meu corpo pode ser invencível, mas minha alma e meu coração é que comandam, e eles não acreditam que sou invencível nem um pouco quando fico longe de você, me sinto fraco, sem disposição pra nada, a não ser para socar alguns monstros pra descontar em algo.

_**I know I`ll see you again **__**  
**__**Either far or soon **__**  
**__**But I need you to know **__**  
**__**That I care**_

_**And I Miss You**_

_Eu sei que verei você de novo __  
__Mais cedo ou mais tarde __  
__Mas eu preciso que você saiba __  
__Que eu me importo_

_E sinto a sua falta_

Resolvi colocar está música porque ela diz exatamente o que sinto...I Miss You,

Percy Jackson."

Fiquei na porta do quarto olhando Annabeth ler a carta. Devo ter me saído bem na carta, porque ela nem reparou que estou presente.

Escrevi está carta quando ela foi viajar pro Brasil a trabalho, só não fui junto porque tenho trabalho a cumprir aqui e acredite, ou não, sou muito responsável.

O proprietário de um Hotel em Fernando de Noronha fez questão que Annabeth projetasse novas instalações e a reforma do Hotel. Ter Annabeth Chase Jackson no comando da construção é um sonho de qualquer proprietário.

Sério Annabeth é muito boa no que faz, e não é porque ela é MINHA esposa, ela conquistou esse prestigio e reconhecimento todo com muito esforço. Ela merece e muito. Imagina se eles tivessem visto o que ela fez com o Olimpo e olha que ela só tinha 16 anos quando reformou o Olimpo.

–Há Percy...

Modéstia a parte estou ficando muito bom em deixar a Sabidinha sem fala ou completar uma frase.

– Acho que Afrodite tem alguma porcentagem nessa carta, não sei.

Annabeth deu um pequeno pulo quando falei, mas não se virou. Apertei o play e começou a tocar a música.

– Não sei se fiz bem ou fiz mal em escrever. – disse ma aproximando bem devagar. – Mas me relaxava escrever alguma coisa, pode acreditar. – a vi sorrir o que me fez sorrir também. – A maioria foi direto pro lixo. E quando ouvi essa música, resolvi escrever uma que eu pudesse mostrar a você.

Me aproxime de Annabeth e a abracei pela cintura e depositei um beijo em seu pescoço, que fiz questão de demorar um pouquinho... To bom demorou bastante, o que a fez se arrepiar.

Annabeth dobrou a carta, pois ela de volta em cima da escrivaninha. Pegou a flor e virou de frente pra mim. Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

_**To see you when I wake up is a gift **__**  
**__**I did't think could be real **__**  
**__**To know that you feel the same as I do**_

MINHA esposa passou a flor pelo meu rosto, com o toque fechei os olhos imediatamente e a apertei mais contra mim. Com a flor ela foi fazendo o contorno do meu rosto e depois foi descendo pelo meu pescoço, quando ela começou a descer a flor pelo meu pescoço ela incluiu leves beijos por onde a flor passava, me fazendo ficar todo... Arrepiado.

_**Is a three fold utopian dream **__**  
**__**You do something to me that I can't explain **__**  
**__**So would I be out off line if I said **__**  
**__**I miss you**_

Ela deu uma leve mordida no meu pescoço e subiu a flor até a minha boca, só que ela não me beijou. Abri os olhos e a vi colocando a flor na escrivaninha.

– Estava gostando. – falei com a cara emburrada o que a fez sorrir.

_**I see your picture **__**  
**__**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**_

Annabeth colocou as mãos no meu abdômen e foi subindo as mãos bem devagar fazendo um carinho super gostoso por cima da minha blusa até chegar ao meu rosto. Ela pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me encarou com aqueles lindos e tempestuosos olhos cinza.

– Eu te amo Cabeça de Alga.

Ela não me deixou falar nada. Me puxou pra mais perto dela e me beijou.

_**You have only been gone 10 days **__**  
**__**But already I'm wasting away**_

Um beijo calmo, carinhoso mostrando o quanto sentimos saudades um do outro, mas não durou muito e se transformou num beijo mais urgente.

_**I know I`ll see you again **__**  
**__**Either far or soon **__**  
**__**But I need you to know **__**  
**__**That I care**_

Foi ai que reparei que estávamos na nossa cama, minha camisa foi parar em algum lugar assim como a dela e... Ei um pouco de privacidade séria legal, né?... Obrigado.

_**And I Miss You**_

_**FIM?**_

Bom não é "nossa que coisa", mas...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Aderindo a campanha da Baby-Blair...

"_**DEIXEM ESCRITORES CONTENTES, **_

_**MANDE UM REVIEW PRA GENTE" **_

A deusa dos Reviews agradece e eu também :)


End file.
